You Mean, I'm Not Your First?
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: David learns he wasn't Killian's first Bromance (based on tumblr prompt from flslp87 and ilovemesomekillianjones: David's reaction to Killian's friendship with Captain Nemo)


**A/N: Hello friends, and people who have simply stumbled upon this little bit o writing. So I am doing this for the Captain Charming, Group promt #2 given to me by tumblr user flslp and ilovemesomekillianjones. The prompt was: David's reaction to Killian being friends with Captain Nemo. This is what I came up with. enjoy**

 **Beta'd by: looselipswontsinkships (I'll miss you. This wouldn't have happened without you)**

 **Pairings: Captain Swan (and BROTP Captain Charming)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothiiiiiiinnnnngggggg (why do you think I should? send requests to Adam and Eddy then)**

 **~Capt Charmz~**

Emma perched herself on the corner of David's desk. "So dad, Killian told me something interesting last night." she said, a smirk present on her lips.

David glanced up. He wouldn't lie, he wasn't exactly happy that his daughter was living with the pirate, but she seemed happy. That didn't mean that he wanted to know what he was saying to his daughter behind closed doors.

Emma took his lack of answer as invitation to continue. "You know the book, Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea?" she asked.

David nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of it."

"So, you know Captain Nemo?" When he nodded, she continued, "Apparently, Killian knew him."

David raised a brow. "Yeah? Well, they were both captains"

Emma chuckled, causing her father to give her a sideways glance. "I know, Killian spun it like this epic bromance." She smirked. "Apparently, Hook almost drowned, and Nemo saved his life. Then a time later, Killian saved Nemo from Mermaids."

Her father shook his head. "Sounds like Hook."

"Yeah. You know the best part? Killian and Nemo? Where like best friends. If they were girls? They would probably braid one another's hair, and swap swashbuckling tales." She smirked as David's jaw clenched. She knew it got to him. Her father was a jealous person; whether it's Whale and Mom's one night during the curse, James stealing a kiss, or even it seems sharing his best friend.

Another moment, then David shrugged. "Hey, I'm gonna take next patrol. There's a fresh pot of coffee in the pot. I'll give you a call if I find anything."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really? I just got back from patrol. I think Storybrooke can survive a little while."

David smiled. "Yeah, but hey. It keeps me busy." He told her, shrugging on his jacket and stepping through the door.

 **~Capt Charmz~**

Killian put the last plate in the cupboard, when he heard the front door open. He didn't think much of it, the only people that had keys, were him, Emma, and her parents. Her parents had no reason to show up unannounced, so he figured it was Emma.

"Home already, Swan?" he asked, turning, his eyes widening slightly as David walked in, a hurt expression on his face. "Dave? Is something wrong?"

David didn't say anything, just slid into a chair at the table.

"What's wrong, is everything okay? Is Emma…" His concern bubbled out of him, leaning over the table, urging the prince to continue.

"Emma's fine." David told him. He felt relief flood through him.

David looked up. "Killian?"

"Aye mate?" he asked warily. Something about the quiet way David was acting unnerved him.

"How did you know, Captain Nemo?" He asked.

Killian smirked, a little disbelievingly. "He was a mate?"

David looked crestfallen. "You mean… oh… I get it, you mean, I'm not your first?"

His jaw dropped, "First friend?" he asked, mouth agape. "I've been alive for three centuries mate!"

The prince crossed his arms. "I get it, I'm just second best."

The Pirate stared at his possible father-in-law. "Dave… It's not like that. Nemo? He was a friend. But you're not just second best." He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "You're my best mate, mate." He assured David gently. "I promise. Even if Nemo showed up, here and now."

David looked like he was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. Killian glanced at his friend, then went to answer it.

"Hello Killian." The familiar man said when he opened it.

Killian stood there in shock. "Nemo?"

David launched from his seat, and glared at the other man, and Killian just sighed.

Fin

 **Please review**

 **Until next time, Darlings... Allons-y!**

 **Luv, Whovian**


End file.
